El último nombre
by Symbelmine
Summary: Se miraron directamente. No sabía el motivo, pero su mente intuyó que ese era el fin. [Primer puesto en el Reto#36: Comienzos Celebres del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras]


No se bien que decir salvo que: **_Este fic participa del Reto #34 "Comienzos Célebres" del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_** y el inicio de este fic pertenece al cuento El pozo y el Péndulo de Edgar A. Poe.

No se como habrá terminado por quedar esta "cosa" solo sé que ando enferma y creo que he delirado un par de veces hoy por la fiebre_._ Cualquier idea retorcida es culpa de eso.

* * *

><p><em>Nada, nada es mío. Todo aquí pertenece a el señor George R. R. Martin<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>El último nombre.<span>**

Sentía náuseas, náuseas de muerte después de tan larga agonía. Una muerte demasiado aplazada y contenida, un deceso bastante lento y pausado que no hacía más que frenar una caída que se producía por pura física. Un empujón, uno leve, le tenía desde hace mucho al filo de la espada.

Caminó con soltura por las calles, llenas del más completo silencio, dejando un rastro suave entre la nieve recién caída. Veía a lo lejos el humo gris, de un tono más oscuro que el del paisaje a su alrededor y mucho más claro que el de la soledad en su alma, que se alzaba con prontitud y se perdía entre los girones de niebla que cubrían el paisaje. Escuchó las conversaciones ligeras de los soldados y las risas agudas de unas cuantas mujeres. Reconoció entre ellas el acento de Desembarco.

—Perdidos, perdidos y reclutados en el Norte —dijo uno, después de una carcajada—. Viajábamos con el Matarreyes, pero él decidió seguir a una moza grande y fea. Nunca volvimos a saber de él.

—Oh, qué pena —dijo una voz de mujer, severamente envuelta en la borrachera—, se decía que era el hombre más guapo de Poniente.

—También se decía que solo le gustaba follarse a su hermana —las risas estallaron y opacaron por completo los pasos que se acercaban.

Continúo su camino sin prestar mucha atención a lo que siguieron diciendo más atrás, poniendo atención solo en el viento aullante que anunciaba la próxima nevada. Entró en la tienda al fondo del campamento.

Él estaba ahí. El silencio lo cubría. Su mirada era solo una máscara fría, preparada para cualquier asalto del destino. Al mirar al frente solo le sonrió, observando la pequeña arma que llevaba en su mano.

Algo que debió ser una carcajada escapó de su garganta vacía. Era como el quejido de un cuervo. Su boca sin lengua emitió un chasquido al interrumpir la carcajada, poniendo sus ojos oscuros en la figura que seguía sin moverse a la entrada de su tienda.

Se miraron directamente. No sabía el motivo, pero su mente intuyó que ese era el fin.

—Eres el último de mi plegaria —dijo una voz, una sin tono específico ni género distintivo, una que solo sonaba como la nada infinita—. Tú tomaste a Hielo y el cortaste la cabeza, tú serviste a los Lannister y lo asesinaste. ¡Lo asesinaste frente a mí!

Rápida como una serpiente y silenciosa como una sombra, la delgada hoja de su espada ya había atravesado el cuerpo para cuando terminó con sus palabras. Cayó pesado contra el piso de tierra.

Salió del campamento en completo sigilo, atropellando sus pensamientos angustiados, moviendo sus pies por ña inercia de la práctica y tomando un rumbo que no conocía y del que tampoco quería saber.

Lo había hecho. Cada nombre en su plegaria estaba borrado.

El viento sopló más fuerte, haciendo revolotear su capa como alas de cuervo, y metiéndose entre los recovecos de su ropa desgastada.

Miró a su alrededor y se consternó al saber que por primera vez en años no tenía una idea, no tenía una meta definida a cumplir. No tenía nada. Hace tanto que no lo tenía, y solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de ello.

Una escarcha fina se movía bajo sus pies sin darse cuenta, avanzaba sin parar llenándolo todo.

Solo que su mente había estado tan ocupada, tan saturada por la venganza jurada, que no vio venir el abismo. Lo miraba, con tanto coraje como había mirado todo desde esa mañana en el Septo de Baelor, que el Abismo le sonreía por respuesta y le susurraba en eco que desde hace tiempo esperaba verle.

La temperatura bajó con rapidez asombrosa, trayendo más hielo que nieve a la vegetación que rodeaba el lugar.

Pero no se movía.

Era de nuevo Arya Stark y estaba sola. Era Arya justo donde la había dejado, la niña asustada que no tenía hogar, ni padres, ni hermanos, ni un lugar al cual dirigirse. Había cumplido con su promesa, no quedaba ni un nombre, pero ahora no contaba con ningún seguro.

Algo se arrastraba cerca y no lo percibía aún.

Bajó la vista hacia sus manos y las encontró ligeramente coloreadas de sangre, meditó un momento para darse cuenta de que esa sangre no le había devuelto nada. No tenía paz. Seguía estando insatisfecha y llena de rabia.

Una par de lágrimas le brotaron de los ojos.

Más allá se escucharon pasos finos, apenas un roce contra el hielo cada vez más grueso que cubría el suelo.

Un parte de su cerebro le pidió correr, el instinto de supervivencia, pero su corazón salvaje le pidió quedarse un poco más. No iba a correr, no esta vez.

Tomó a Aguja. La sostuvo con fuerza y los vio venir.

Ya no le quedaba nada, no estaría mal morir al menos como había vivido.

Solo vio la mala idea cuando los tuvo de frente. Altos, con la piel como hielo pulido y los ojos como estrellas azules, llamaradas de frío que nada más mirar te helaban el alma. Ella ya había visto esa mirada en algún lugar, no lo recordaba bien, así que lejos de amenazarle solo le alentó.

Nunca supo que era la suya propia, una chispa vacía y sin propósito.

Les atacó con la espada, esperando encontrar batalla. La muerte fue lo único que se le presentó.

Sus espadas cortaban como el hielo. Frías dagas que congelaban la vida para destruirla como a un pequeño trozo de vidrio. Fueron dos: una atravesándole el costado y otra la garganta. Dos miradas vacías reflejándose en la suya, una razón profunda para cerrar los ojos y pesar en la agonía infinita que le arrebataban.


End file.
